supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Supernanny Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plankton5165 (Talk) 14:07, January 28, 2012 Warning Please stop your disruptive edits. This will not be tolerated in any policy and I expect a positive contribution. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Questions Normal Questions Antonyms Results: 0/27. You have failed the exam Plankton gave to you. Please try again on the next exam. You have instead posted nonsense, which is unacceptable. I will give you the next exam and you must achieve at least 90%. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Exam 2: Directions: Type in the answer next to the questions below. Achieve at least 90% to pass. 1. What is 2 x 6?: Africa America 2. Name any State in the US: Sixty-Five 3. Who is the first president of the US?: S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 4. Which occupation(s) fall(s) in the category of health?: Equator 5. Spell the word Offense: D-I-C-K-S 6. How do you use the telephone?: Put Plankton in a Pitfall Drawbridge Dreawbridge Dwarbridge 7. What is the capital of the United States?: Asshole 8. There are 20 birds. 12 of them flew away. How many birds are remaining?: South America 9. True or False: Adjectives describe diagrams.: Couch 10. What does "Essential" mean?: Quickstep Death Stop Synonyms and Antonyms: Synonyms: 1.Tall: Short 2. Anger: Calm 3.Gentle: Hit in the Face 4.Hazard: Rainbow 5.Baby: Adult 6.Relax: Punch 7.Popular: Unfabulous 8.Most: Least 9.Wet: Deserted 10.Right: Left Antonyms: 1.Laugh: Make Fun Of 2.Sick: Buried 3.Scary: Ghostly 4.Soft: Flab 5.Up: In Space 6.Short: So Very Tiny 7.Inappropriate: Cursing 8.Dark: Way Dusk 9. Thick: Fat 10. Defense: Shuckle Results ( The creator of this exam will calcuate after exam is complete):0/30. You have failed the second exam. Try again once another exam is created by Plankton5165. You must not post nonsense. You are automatically disqualified. Third Exam Normal Questions Synonyms and Antonyms Sorry, you've only answered around 1 question correctly. I will give you the 4th exam in 10 minutes. You have failed again. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Final Exam Here is the final exam. It will focus on the wiki The directions are the same as number 2. Who is the creator of the Wiki?: Mr. Wiki How old are the admins?: Orphan When is the Wiki created?: Never Where do I live: In the Workhouse How many seasons are there so far?: Andrew Jackson Which action do you do along with your S0i gang?: Make positive contributes What is the Naughty Stool?: Something that is thrown at Plankton Who is Jo Frost?: A bitch True or False: The Baby Log was first issued in the Peterfreund Family.: CUNT Which discipline technique is introduced in the Ririe Family?: Raire Ages: Directions: Type in the age next to the parent or child you think it is. Andra Jeans: South America Jen Bullard: Dogs Australia Declan Orm: Andrew Johnson John Wischmeyer: Andrew Orphan Andrew Weston: South America Bill Bailey: Andrew Australia Adam Gorbea: Cut the Dogs Jennifer Ririe: Andrew Prosufoafd Molly Burnett: SHITTER FUCKER Frank Minyon Sr.: Dogs Ghana Josef Webb: Oliver Twist 'Results:0%. You have failed all exams we gave to you. There will be no more exams. '